Bakugou x Female Deku
by Emo Techno Girl
Summary: alot of things happen between Bakugou and DJ and then DJ will go out with Kirishima to the movies
1. Bakugou x Female Deku

One day Dj (Female Deku) was rushing to get to class and so she ended up bumping into Bakugou along the way

Bakugou- oi... can u watch where you're...

Dj- can u watch where you're going... urgh idiot (walks away from him into the class room)

Bakugou- who does she think she is?! (in his head: she was kinda hot though... what am I saying? (goes inside of classroom)

Aizawa- well today class we test your quirks... everyone on the field

Dj- this will be a piece of cake

While everyone was on the field doing the test for their quirks Dj was preparing for her turn and so was Bakugou cause apparently they're supposed to have an oppstical race with each other using their quirk

Bakugou- (looks at Dj)

Dj- (tying her shoes) is there something you need to say?

Bakugou- (smirks) just so you know I'm gonna beat you

Dj- (smirks and then walks out the room)

Bakugou- huh?

during the race it came at time where they had to do a hand stand race Bakugou and Dj looked at each other for one minute and then started... Bakugou used both hands to race and was using his quirk and Dj decided to be special and use one hand to do it and her quirk and she beat him... so basically she beat him at everything but combat because she didn't want to use her quirk fully she messed up and kind of got scratched in the face by Bakugou... but out of the whole race Dj was the winner

Bakugou- Urgh!!! I can't believe I got beaten by a girl

Dj- ...

Everyone- wow Dj that was...

Dj- (leaves without a single word) ...

After school Bakugou and Dj were the last ones to leave and it was raining hard and Dj saw that Bakugou was just walking out in the rain without an umbrella and so she took her black umbrella that sort of had and an orange x crossing on it and held it over her and Bakugou's head

Bakugou- what the he* are you doing?

Dj- nothing I wouldn't do for a friend

Bakugou- I'm not your...

Dj- I don't care what you are to me it's never gonna work and you don't need to get wet and catch a cold

Bakugou- why do you care?!

Dj- I don't... (almost started to blush but didn't) just take the stupid umbrella... bye (walks away quickly)

Bakugou- (holding the umbrella and then walks into his house) hmm...

After he shakes the umbrella off he realizes that he sees her full name inprinted on the umbrella

Bakugou- Diamond Jewelry... why couldn't it be Death Jewel or something like that... why am I even worried about what her name should be?! (puts the umbrella with the rest of the umbrellas In his house) uh... (takes the umbrella out and just takes it to his room with him) just for safe keeping... it's not like it's special or nothing... I bet she doesn't even care about it...

The next day at school Dj was expecting to get her umbrella back cause...

Dj- you idiot!

Bakugou- who you think you're calling an idiot!!

Dj- you cause left my umbrella at your house and didn't bring it back and that umbrella is very special my father gave it to me

Bakugou- nobody gives a dang about your father

Dj- (gasp) ...

Everyone- Bakugou!!

Bakugou- what?!

Aizawa- oh boy...

Dj- (punches Bakugou in the face) you jerk... that was the last thing I got from dad before he died (holds back all her tears and runs out the classroom)

Hours later before Dj came back into the class

Kirishima- dude you really messed up

Bakugou- shut up you red haired loser

Dj- what's wrong with people who got red hair? you have blonde hair you wouldn't like it if I called you a blonde hair loser now would you?

Bakugou- Listen here you green haired loser... (grabs a hold of her shirt)

Deku- hey?!

Dj- ...

Dj doesn't do anything to get Bakugou off of her she just stands there all calm and everything

Bakugou- you know what forget it (lets go of her shirt) I'll get you your umbrella tomorrow and then that's it we're done

Dj- you say we're done like as if we're dating... you sound stupid right now

Bakugou- (blushing alittle) you shut up!

Aizawa- alright class is over you all are dismissed

Dj leaves the classroom and the Kirishima decides to follow her

Dj- what you need?

Kirishima- I don't need anything but I do want to know if you're ok?

Dj- I'm fine... why?

Kirishima- well... (blushing) no reason... just wanted to make sure you were ok

Dj- how sweet... but you can loose the sweetness honey it ain't gonna work... sorry... I have to go now (leaves)

Kirishima- wow that was harsh... (all y'all people who are reading this I know y'all are thinking the same thing as me but I have got to admit that... even though she was harsh... she is still f@c* hot) ... you guys didn't just hear that... whoever's typing this story please I beg you delete this part or better yet rewrite this... please... hello... da* narrator

Narrator- watch it Kirishima!

Kirishima- omg she's real... let me go before I get into more trouble (starts to leave)

Narrator- yeah that's right leave!

Kirishima- ahhh!! (leaves)

Narrator- back to the story...

At DJ's house with her mom

DJ's mom- how was school?

Dj- (sits down on the couch and turns the tv on) same as always

DJ's mom- boys still hitting on you? hmm...

Dj- no mom... and even if they did I would tell them no

DJ's mom- you're always telling them no... you need a boyfriend so you can hurry up and get married

Dj- enough about marriage mom... (turns off the TV) I'm going to bed

DJ's mom- but you haven't ate dinner yet

Dj- not hungry

The next day

Kirishima- what's up Dj

Dj- nothing but the ceiling

Kirishima- ha ha very funny... yesterday this crazy thing happened to me... I ended up talking to a ghost... a real ghost

Dj- let me guess her name was Narrator...

Kirishima- yes how did you know?

Dj- cause I talk to her too

Kirishima- ha ha... that was a joke right?

Dj- ha... if it was I'd be smiling in excitement right now

Kirishima- uh... enough about that... would you like to go see a movie after school

Dj- if this is your way of asking me on a date then no tha...

Kirishima- date... (blushing) who said I was asking you out on a date it's a... friendly invitation that's all

Dj- ok... sure

Kirishima- yes...

Dj- ...

Kirishima- (clears throat) time for class

After class during lunch Bakugou decided to ask Dj a question

Bakugou- are you and deku siblings?

Deku- (spits out water and it lands on Kirishima) Bakugou... I'm an only child...

Dj- yes...

Bakugou- what?!

Dj- he's an only child and I just liked his style so I did my hair and changed my clothing style too

Kirishima- so what color was your hair at first?

Dj- um... my hair was green like this so this is my real hair...

Kirishima- oh... ok

After school Kirishima and Dj went on their little "friendly invitation" to the movies now after the movies he took her back home and as they were on the front porch...

Dj- (drops the key to the door that her mom gave her) urgh...

Kirishima- I'll get it (grabs the key) here you go

Dj- thank you (before she opens the door)

Kirishima- wait... I...

Dj- what is i...

Kirishima- (kisses her)

Dj- uh... (kisses him back)

Dj's mom- go ahead girl! whoo!

Dj- (pushes Kirishima off of her) mom?!

DJ's mom- what?

Dj- urgh... I hate this!

Kirishima- DJ I...

Dj- stay away from me! (goes inside slamming the door in kirishima's face)

As she's still on the door she almost starts to cry but she holds it in and witg Kirishima still out side he just leaves... back in the house with DJ's mom

Dj- you need to rest mom

Dj's M- I'm fine no need to worry about me

Dj- yes I do!! you're sick and you know that!! I don't want to loose you too

Dj's M- all people have to go some time sweetie

Dj- don't say that!! I don't want to be alone!! (hugging her mom while crying)

DJ's M- (hugging back and crying as well and in her head: that's why I want you to have a boyfriend or a good friend spend your life with) it's ok

The next day...

(To be continued...)


	2. Bakugou x Female Deku Thanksgiving Spe

On the day of Thanksgiving Bakugou and Dj were cooking and were inviting friends to help...

Kirishima- hey everyone! (with the turkey on his hand)

Dj- Kirishima?! why?! why is the turkey on your hand?! you look ridiculous!

Kirishima- really? (smirks)

Bakugou- I'll fix that (bombs the turkey)

Now there is turkey all over the place in the kitchen

Dj- you know I'm just gonna... go to take a shower and lie down for a few minutes (goes up stairs)

Bakugou- babe... look what you did Kirishima!!!

Kirishima- me?! you're the one who blew up the turkey!!

Bakugou- but who came in with the turkey on there hand?!

Kirishima- I... nevermind

Bakugou- yeah that's what I thought

With Dj in her room

Dj- they're always making a mess of things and this time it's in my apartment... just great

Bakugou comes in

Bakugou- you ok?

Dj- ...

Bakugou- Dj...

Dj- yea... I'm fine

Bakugou- about the turkey...

Dj- it doesn't matter (gets up and puts her arms around his neck) everything will be fine... we still have a ham...

Bakugou- ok... for a minute there I thought you was going to...

Dj- (grabs Bakugou by the ear)

Bakugou- ow... ow... ow!

Dj- but if you blow up another thing in this apartment you will regret it!!

Bakugou- ok ok ok... just please let go of my ear!

Dj- (lets go of his ear)

Bakugou- da* that's some grip

Dj- I know... I love you (kisses him and leaves the room)

Bakugou- urgh... she could've made it longer

After cooking all the food everyone sat at a table

Dj- I'm thankful for everything... what about you Bakugou?

Bakugou- I'm thankful for everything as well... especially you Dj

Everyone- awww...

Bakugou- but mostly this ham...

Dj- ...

Everyone- Bakugou?!!

Bakugou- I'm just kidding

Dj- I knew that already

Bakugou- really? cause you looked like you were mad

Dj- maybe I was... maybe I wasn't

Kirishima- anyway lets eat

So aftet everyone said what they were thankful for they all ate delicious food... stay tuned for my Christmas special... something amazing happens between Bakugou and Dj


	3. Bakugou x Female Deku part 2

The next day...

Dj- ...

Kirishima- Dj I...

Dj- look... I'm sorry I got mad at you Kirishima... it's just... just...

Kirishima- just what?

Dj- my mom is sick and she likes to cover it up by being happy and...

Kirishima- yeah

Dj- I don't don't have much time left to be with her

Kirishima- oh... I... I'm sorry

Dj- it's ok... she wants me to get a boyfriend or a good friend that can stay by my side when she leaves

Kirishima- that sounds easy... I can be your...

Dj- friend...

Kirishima- yes... friend... (blushing) that's exactly what I was going to say

Dj- no it wasn't... I knew what you was going to say but I just replaced it

Kirishima- ...

Dj- you can be that if you want to I really don't care right now

Kirishima- wait... telk me what you thought I was going to say

Dj- you were going to say... boyfriend... it was all over your red face

Kirishima- (blushing so hard that his face is the same color as his hair) you're good

Dj- I know

During lunch Kirishima had his arm around Dj's neck while they were sitting down having lunch and Bakugou said...

Bakugou- What the he* do you think you're doing Kirishima?!

Kirishima- uh...

Dj- he's doing what a boyfriend does when he has a girlfriend

Bakugou- (spits water out and it gets all over Deku) ...

Deku- seriously...

Bakugou- you and Kirishima are dating?!

Kirishima- yeah isn't that cool bro?

Dj- ...

Bakugou- yes it really is... I need to use the bathroom... (leaves)

Kirishima- hmm... must have a stomach ache or something

Dj- ...

In the bathroom with Bakugou

Bakugou- sh*... why it have to be him out of all the boys it had to be my friend who gets Dj... I don't know why I'm so angry about it... it's not like I like her or anything... I think... nah... I do... nah... oh no

After school which Kirishima went home early cause someone gave him food poisoning and he was supposed to walk Dj home but he couldn't so he asked Bakugou to walk her

Bakugou- ...

Dj- are you ok?

Bakugou- yeah... I'm fine

Dj- no... are you with me and Kirishima being in this relationship?

Bakugou- what?! Of course... why?! whaf makes you ask that?! (nervously blushing)

Dj- cause I can tell you're not... plus you didn't seen like you liked it when you walked away into the bathroom to curse

Bakugou- (nervous laugh) well I... how did you know I was cursing?

Dj- the whole cafeteria heard you

Bakugou- Dam*

Dj- do you like me?

Bakugou- what makes you ask?

Dj- just answer the question! Do you like me?

Bakugou- um...

Dj- ...

Bakugou- (blushing) no...

Dj- ok (goes inside her house)

Bakugou- that was a close one (leaves)

With Dj on the other side of the door against it

Dj- (in her mind: Why is my heart racing? I don't know why I almost teared up when he said no) stol thinking about what Bakugou said Dj and just focus on your actual boyfriend... Kirishima... but does Kirishima actually like me?

oh boy Dj is starting to have second thoughts... the next day

Kirishima- hey Dj (puts his arms around her from behind)

Dj- ...

Kirishima- you ok?

Dj- yea... but are you ok?

Kirishima- awww you was worried about me?

Dj- no...

Kirishima- what?!

Dj- just kidding... of course I was

Kirishima- cool... of course I'm fine... (about to kiss Dj)

Dj- uh... (moves to the side)

Kirishima- (ends up kissing the locker) what the...

Dj- class is about to start (grabs Kirishima's arm)

Kirishima- o... k...

Everytime Kirishima tries to wrap his arms around Dj or even tries to kiss her she dodges it

Kirishima- is their something wrong Dj that I can't wrap you or hug you or even kiss you?

Dj- no...

Narrator- you just heard me say that

Kirishima- not right now... whoever you are... This is a serious moment right now

Narrator- (in quite tone) that I doubt you would survive...

Kirishima- what was that?!

Narrator- oh nothing... I have to go Narrate another story right now so I won't be back until the end from now on unless necessary... bye

Kirishima- whatever... anyway back to what I was talking about... Dj...

Dj- I think we should have some space...

Kirishima- so you're basically breaking up with me

Dj- it's not like I want to... its just... I need time to think

Kirishima- ok... I get it... I'm not upset or anything... I'll give you the space you need... good bye (leaves)

Dj- Kirishima...

Kirishima- I'm fine... it's ok... everything's good

Dj- ... (in her mind: did I make the right choice?)

Narrator- this story wouldn't be called Bakugou x Female Deku if you didn't break up with him

Dj- shut up...

Narrator- sure whatever... oh... I have to go another story is calling sorry I interrupted again... bye

Dj- what am I going to do...

While Dj kept thinking about how she feels like she hurt Kirishima much but at the same time thinking about Bakugou she didn't return to school for a whole week and at that same time Kirishima was worried and so was Bakugou but he didn't show it much... With Dj which Bakugou decided to visit her

Bakugou- (knocks on the door) Dj...

Dj- (opens the door) do you need something?

Bakugou- no... I just want to know if you're alright?

Dj- I'm... (keeping the tears in) fine... nothing to worry about

Bakugou- you sure? Cause you look like you about to cry

Dj- I'm fine!! Just leave me alone!! (slams the door in his face)

Bakugou- ok... I'll just... wait... here... till you come out... maybe...

He waited there for 3 whole hours

Bakugou- (on Dj's porch sleeping)

Dj- (comes out the door anf sees him and simply drags him inside without waking him up) urgh...

Bakugou- (finally wakes up) wait! I didn't mean to... what the he*?! How did I get in here?!!

Dj- I dragged your a* in here... otherwise you would have caught a cold

Bakugou- oh... makes sense... but why are you so angry at me?

Dj- I'm not... (breathes in slowly) I'm not mad at you... I'm mad at myself

Bakugou- why?

Dj- (eyebrows twich) cause I don't know if I made the right decision

Bakugou- what are you talking about?

Dj- urgh... I broke up with Kirishima cause of you (covers her mouth)

Bakugou- cause of me...

Dj- sh* me and my mouth

Bakugou- that's bad because...

Dj- I think I might have hurt Kirishima... but I just feel like me and Kirishima should be friends instead and that's actually what I've been feeling ever since we've been dating

Bakugou- then why are you telling me that... go and tell him that

Dj- you are the worst

Bakugou- I know

So Dj goes to Kirishima's house and knocks on the door

Kirishima- who is it? (wiping his "manly" tears away)

Dj- uh...

Kirishima- (looks through the peeking hole)

Dj- it's me Dj...

Kirishima- oh... (opens the door) what is it...

Dj- first off (takes the bucket of chocolate ice cream from him) that's what girls are supposed to do and second... I'm sorry...

Kirishima- what?

Dj- I just felt like more of a friend to you than a girlfriend but I didn't want to hurt your feelings like they are hurt now...

Kirishima- it's ok... I've gone through the same problem multiple times... besides I saw how you look at Bakugou like that

Dj- (blushing) w-what are you talking about? I don't look at Kacchan in any type of way

Kirishima- and you just started calling him Kacchan too... you look at him as if you have the sudden passion to tell him something

Dj- pssh... no I don't (blushing) what makes you say that?

Kirishima- the look in your eyes and the nervous fingers twitching plus the whole red face... you gotta admit you should probably relax

Dj- (blushing) uh... ok (relaxes) ok... I'm fine now

Kirishima- wanna watch a movie before you go?

Dj- sure

They sit down and have a friendly movie time and then she goes bacj home only to find out that Bakugou is still there

Dj- why are you still here?

Bakugou- I want to know the results

Dj- urgh... Kirishima is fine now and he is ok with me and him just being friends... and me and you... uh... nevermind

Bakugou- what?! no no no... you're gonna tell me what it is?

Dj- it's nothing... that you need to worry about

Bakugou- sure... just tell me (grabs her arm and pulls her in very close to where their noses are touching)

Dj- (blushing) uh... we... um... date...

Bakugou- (laughs) me and you... date.. ha...

Dj- (blushing with nervous laugh) I know... right... like that will never happen

Bakugou- I gotta go... see you tomorrow (leaves)

Dj- (sighs) I'm so stupid

During the night with Bakugou

Bakugou- urgh... why?! (tossing and turning) why can't I sleep?! Why is she always in my head?! why?! why?!! why?!!! Tell me... am I going crazy... have I lost my mind?!

He gotta up and went to the bathroom and splashed water in his face... then a fake Bakugou image appears in the mirror talking to him

Fake Bakugou- are you just afraid of loving... or are you not the loving kind

Bakugou- kissing in the moonlight... movies on a late night getting old... I've been there done that supposed hot but it's just cold...

Bakugou splashes his face with water again

Bakugou- somebody wake up my heart... light me up... set fire to my soul... what?!! I can't do this anymore more (falls out on the bed and starts to have a dream of him and Dj playing in a field of roses)

Dj- give me that can't sleep love... give me that can't sleep... I want that can't sleep love... give me that can't sleep...

Bakugou- the kind that makes ne dream all day... the kind that keeps me up all night... give me that can't sleep love...

the dream stops and he wakes up

Bakugou- enough!

Narrator- hm...

Bakugou- enough with the song already!!

Narrator- um...

Bakugou- it goes to well with the story and why do I have to sing it too?!!!!

Narrator- it's a good song and plus it really represents the love waves between you and Dj

Bakugou- well... (blushing) cut it out!

Narrator- ok ok... sheesh

Crystal- what a let down

Bakugou- who the fu* are you?

Narrator- nevermind that.. what are you doing here? you should be in your Keith x OC story

Crystal- well... I got captured by my own big brother so I decided to take a break from the story to see what you were up to

Narrator- really? we're that far in the story? I need to pay attention more

Crystal- uh... I need to go the story is about to continue

Narrator- oooo... is this the scene where he starts being all dramatic about death and stuff

Crystal- yep... gotta go bye (leaves)

Narrator- wait for me I gotta see this... I'll get back to you later Bakugou... another story calls... bye (leaves)

Bakugou- narrator's...

Thr next day

Bakugou- (following Dj all over the place everywhere she goes and tries not to be seen)

Dj- why are you following me Kacchan?

Bakugou- what?! (blushing) I wasn't following you... pssh... what makes you think that?! How did you know my other name was Kacchan?

Dj- yes you were... I saw you and I have no answer for the last question

Bakugou- what?!

Bell rings

Aizawa- everyone is dismissed

Bakugou- you're not going anywhere (grabs DJ's arm and takes her to the boys locker room in the gym)

Dj- (tries to get away but Bakugou has got her pinned to the locker) K-k- kacchan?!!

Bakugou- what? scared?

Dj- no... why am I in the boy's locker room... someone could see us

Bakugou- no they can't cause I locked the door and we're alone

Dj- what?! (blushing)

Bakugou- shh... (covers her mouth) you're gonna get us cought

Dj- ok... what do you want?

Bakugou- I'm going crazy... positive... I've lost my mind... completely... am I afraid of loving... no... I don't think... am I not the loving kind... I don't know... that's up to you

Dj- ok ok ok... stop... cause you're confusing me using these words from song I know but forgot the title anyway... what are you trying to tell me

Bakugou- I want that can't sleep love Dj...

Dj- wha...

Bakugou- (kisses her)

Dj- mn... (kind of kisses back but then pushes Bakugou away but not too hard but also slowly) why me... I... I can't be your girlfriend... I just...

Bakugou- ...

Dj- I just can't (unlocks the door and leaves)

Bakugou- why?

In order to find out her answer to his question you're gonna have to wait for the next part so...

(To be continued...)


	4. Bakugou X Female deku July 4th special

On this very day at Bakugou and Dj's apartment the had a barbeque party

Bakugou- what do u think Kirishima is gonna bring bae?

Dj- (holding a pan of sausages giving them to Bakugou to grill) as long as he doesn't bring nothing on his hands and you don't explode my apartment I do not care what he brings

Bakugou- you mean our apartment

Dj- shut up it doesn't matter (starts to walk away)

Bakugou- (puts down the toungs and grabs Dj from the waist and kisses her)

Dj- (she kisses him back)

Kirishima comes in plus up a hose and sprays both

Dj and Bakugou- Kirishima! Sh@*ty hair!

Dj- you almost put the fire out!

Bakugou- you ruined the moment

Kirishima- sorry... but it was hilarious

Bakugou- Die! Sh@*ty hair!!!

Kirishima- (running away from Bakugou)

Dj- (eyebrow twitches and then she grabs both Bakugou's and Kirishima's ear)

Kirishima and Bakugou- ow... ow... ow

Dj- if you both mess this up like y'all did last... believe this you both will not be apart of anything else until you can get along

Kirishima- yes ma'am

Bakugou- not like that bothers me

Dj- (eyebrows twitch and the. she smirks) you won't get anymore kisses or hugs Bakugou

Bakugou- (one eyebrow raises in surprise and then he frowns completely and crosses his arms) fine... hmph...

Then her ex walks in

Jake- hey babe (talking to Dj)

Dj- hey... Jake... u came... heh heh... didn't think u was gonna show up

Jake- yeah... u know u wanted me to show up (flirting)

Dj- (blushing alittle) uh...

Bakugou- (notices and pulls Dj away from Jake and knocks Jake down to the ground about to punch him again)

Dj- (pulls Bakugou into another room before he can punch Jake) Kacchan?!

Bakugou- what?! I don't like him! I don't like the way he looks at u!!! i don't even trust him!

Dj- he's just a friend... i invited him... I didn't think u get that upset with him being here

Bakugou- oh no no no... u knew

Dj- Kacchan what are u saying?

Bakugou- u said that he did u dirty so what's the harm in hurting... hey babe...

Dj- ...

Bakugou- cause ur ex is a bi@#* he ain't sh@* he can suck on his d@#* I ain't with all that sh@* why he do u like this!

Dj- (laughs then slaps Bakugou)

At night Kirishima tried to break the silence between Bakugou and Dj

Kirishima- what do u guys think of the firewo...

Bakugou and DJ- shut up Kirishima!

Kirishma- (fake sad face) ok

Bakugou- ... (takes a glance at Dj)

Dj- ... (doesn't even turn around to see him)

Bakugou- ... look... babe... I'm...

Dj- I don't want to hear it I've had enough of u... just leave me alone (goes in the apartment and slams the door)

Bakugou- sh@* I messed up

Kirishima- just like Thanksgiving

Bakugou- shut up sh@*ty hair

(To be continued...)

 _probably on Dj's B-day_


End file.
